bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pineapple Farmer
The Pineapple Farmer is a new tower that makes its debut in Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. It works like a slower firing equivalent to a bomb tower that focuses on multiple explosions, side effects, and support across the map. About Every 120 frames, the Pineapple Farmer fires three pineapples out of a cannon at the track ahead of bloons within 5 frame intervals of each other. Each Pineapple has 20 popping power and pops an explosion radius the size of a 0/0/0 bomb tower bomb, but only pops 1 layer and takes 180 frames to explode. Explosions pop frozen and metal bloons, but not black, zebra, or camo bloons. Cost: $700 Description: This guy really packs a punch. Although he attacks slowly, he fires multiple pineapples onto the track with each attack for large group damage. Appearance: The Pineapple Farmer looked like a dart monkey except he is wearing a dark brown straw hat. Additionally, he is holding a dark cannon in his right hand with a yellow stripe that goes straight down the middle. When attacking, he fires explosive pineapples from the cannon in a quick burst. Strategy: The Pineapple Farmer is pretty bad at bloon suppression. However, he has a large amount popping power per shot and will generally work well damaging bloons in the front so long as you have other towers to deal with the remaining bloons that bypass his reload times. Additionally, he works well with stalling towers such as glue gunner and ice towers due to the delay between the pineapple firing and the actual explosion. Another thing to beware is that while he fires in front of the bloons, some faster ones may be able to escape though this can easily be dealt with with the addition of stalling towers as well as some of the Pineapple Farmer’s own upgrades. Upgrades Path 1(Status Effects) Tier 1 Grilled Pineapples: Each pineapple only takes 60 frames to explode instead of 180. Cost: $300 Description: Pineapples detonate much faster so fast bloons can’t get away. Appearance: The pineapple cannon now has two yellow lines on it instead of one. Strategy: This upgrade will more or less resolve the issue of fast bloons. So if you do not have the space for stalling towers, this upgrade will greatly increases the chances of actually hitting the bloon that Pineapple Farmer targeted. There isn’t too much to say about this upgrade, but it is an all around good upgrade. Tier 2 Extreme Genetics: Each time the Pineapple Farmer attacks, it alternates between two pineapples; Fiery pineapples that behave like normal pineapples but apply 0/0/2 mortar napalm to target bloons, and chilled pineapples that apply a 0/0/0 ice tower freeze effect to bloons and can pop black bloons, but not white or zebra bloons. Cost: $800 Description: The Pineapple Farmer now alternates between burning napalm pineapples and chilled freezing pineapples when he attacks. Appearance: The right line on the cannon is now red and the left line on the cannon is now light blue. Fiery pineapples are dark red while chilled pineapples are light blue. Strategy: This upgrade is actually devastating to most bloons caught in its blast radius because they will be frozen leaving them vulnerable to fiery pineapples which would once again make them vulnerable to freezing thereby making it probable that bloons are hit by all three pineapples. Additionally, it has great stalling potential if nearby towers can pop frozen bloons with a maximum of 40 bloons stalled per volley or 60 bloons with 2/1/0 or 2/2/0. When combined with path 2, it increases the volley that bloons will be hit by but path 3 increases the attack speed of each volley and enables camo detection so this works well with all cross paths. Finally, although its a minor feature, this tower can now semi reliably hit black bloons. Tier 3 Double Fuse: Each pineapple explodes a second time 60 frames after its first explosion. Cost: $1500 Description: Each pineapple explodes a second time one second after its first explosion. Appearance: The Pineapple Farmer is now wearing a black belt around its waist with two purple syringes on both sides of him. Additionally, he is wearing black gloves and the pineapple launcher is now purple. Strategy: This upgrade effectively doubles the power of this tower. Particularly against oncoming bloon rushes because each pineapple will take 120 frames to completely clear from the track. As a result, some bloons can be permanently frozen in certain situations due it is 120 frame attack rate. Like upgrades before, both other paths increase this tower’s capacity to stall other bloons. However, you should also that while path 2 has a slightly higher efficiency when combined with this, path 3 grants camo detection. Tier 4 Pineapple Splicer: The Pineapple farmer now always fires special pineapples that pop all bloon types, light bloons on fire, freeze bloons, and leave 10 popping power puddles on the track that last for 300 frames and do not apply status effects. However, black and zebra bloons will not be lit on fire and white and zebra bloons will not be frozen. Cost: $4500 Description: Always fires super powerful purple pineapples that have the traits of both pineapple types and leave behind acidic juice for even more pops. Appearance: The Pineapple Farmer’s gloves are now white. Furthermore, the cannon’s stripes are now both white and the pineapples are dark purple and leave behind light purple juice similar to an alchemist’s acid puddle. Finally, the Pineapple Farmer is wearing a gas mask. Strategy: Essentially, the effectiveness of the status effects that this tower grants is now doubled. On top of that, each pineapple is virtually guaranteed to have an extra 10 popping power due to the puddles that are left behind which can help alleviate the situation if the pineapple farmer is overwhelmed by too many bloons. Otherwise, keep using the same strategy as before. Tier 5 Super Serum: Unlocks “Super Serum” ability which increases the popping power by 5, the layer damage dealt by 1, and the blast radius by 5% for all pineapples for the rest of the round. Stacks indefinitely but none of the effects compound. Cooldown is 60 seconds. Cost: $35000 Description: Super serum makes your pineapples strong and dangerous. The more you use, the more powerful your pineapples become. Appearance: The Monkey Farmer’s clothes are replaced by a white hazmat suit with a purple biotoxin symbol on his head and his white gloves. Additionally, he still has the belt that is now covered in syringes, he still has the gas mask, and he is holding a syringe in his left hand. Strategy: There isn’t much to say about this, but if you are pineapple intensive in your strategies, then this upgrade may work well for you because any pineapple based attack that any tower uses receives an immediate buff for the rest of the round. This actually gets stronger in freeplay as round lengths increase. However, there is a cutoff point where super ceramics and MOAB class bloons render the increased damage moot so keep that in mind. Path 2 (Direct Damage) Tier 1 Four Burst Shot: Each time the Pineapple Farmer attacks, he launches a volley of 4 pineapples instead of 3. Cost: $250 Description: Fires four pineapples at once instead of three. Appearance: The Monkey Farmer has a few pieces of light grey straw in his hat. Strategy: This is first and foremost a direct damage upgrade. More specifically, one that increases the total damage output by 33%. While this upgrade does not improve its ability to hit bloons or deal with the slow firing rate, it is the best tier 1 upgrade for this tower in terms of raw power. As such, it works well with other upgrade paths. In terms of cross-pathing, path 1 tiers 1 and 2 is great because it improves the chances of bloons getting hit by these tower. However, path 3 makes it fire faster and grants this tower camo detection. So, either other path can improve this tower’s consistency. Tier 2 Five Burst Barrage: Each time the Pineapple Farmer attacks, he launches a volley of 5 pineapples instead of 4. Cost: $300 Description: Fires five pineapples each volley instead of four. Appearance: The pineapple farmer now has a light green leaf to the right side of his hat. Strategy: This is just like the previous upgrade except it suffers from diminishing returns and only increases the power of this tower by an additional 25%. Nonetheless, it is still stronger in terms of raw power than both other tier 2 upgrades and combines well with both of them. Special mention goes to path 1 tiers 3 and 4 due to their freezing capabilities as well as the possibility of permanently freezing several bloons are once. But otherwise, this upgrade works well with all Pineapple Farmer builds. Even low budget ones. Tier 3 Premium Cuts: Each subsequent pineapple launched after the first in each volley gets stronger. Pineapples pop 1, 1, 2, 2, and 3 layers respectively in each volley, have a 100%, 125%, 150%, 175%, and 200% blast radius respectively in each volley, and have 20, 22, 24, 27, and 30 popping power respectively in each volley. Cost: $1600 Description: During each pineapple volley, each subsequent pineapple gets stronger. This resets at the end of each volley. Appearance: The hat is now light brown. Additionally, the Pineapple Farmer has dark green gloves and is holding silver sheers with dark brown handles in his left hand. Meanwhile, the cannon is now light brown. Finally, each subsequent pineapple is 5% larger than the previous one. Strategy: While this is not that effective against fast bloons, this upgrade can wreak havoc on bloon swarms and other rushes. Therefore, it may be a good idea to position this tower in an area where bloons are going to be swarming him so that some of the later bloons can be hit by the later pineapples. Additionally, ice towers, glue gunner, and path 1 work well at stalling bloons to set them up for the heavy damage dealing pineapples at the end of the volley so that should be considered as well. Tier 4 In With A Bang: Unlocks “MOAP ability. Unleashes a single pineapple with 500% the blast radius of a normal pineapple, 1000 popping power, and 400 damage to all bloon types at the strongest bloon on the screen. With 2/4/0, it will alternate between applying 0/0/3 mortar napalm and 0/0/5 ice tower freeze to surviving bloons independently of the main attack. With 0/4/2, the ability can target camo bloons. Cost: $6500 Description: Unleash the MOAP! Unlocks MOAP ability - fire a MOAP at the strongest bloon on the screen dealing massive damage within a huge radius. Appearance: The hat is now made of dark green straw. When the ability is active, a giant pineapple lands near the strongest bloon on the screen is and bursts dramatically as light erupts from it and breaks it open. With 2/4/0 the giant pineapple is either red or light blue. Strategy: As you have probably guessed, this should be used against MOAB class bloons. However,it should not be used against single MOAB class bloons. Instead, you should use it when there are a group of MOAB class bloons so that they may all be popped. Another thing to consider is the cross path since path 1 will let this tower freeze or burn surviving bloons which will likely be MOAB class bloons while path 3 will let this ability target camo bloons. And considering the fact that this ability deals 400 damage to all bloon types, it might be useful against DDTs with path 3. Basically, choose carefully based on what you think you will need. Tier 5 Millennial Crop: Replaces “MOAP” with “MOAP Volley” which fires 5 MOAPs successively within 30 frame intervals of each other. Additionally, the normal attack deals 4, 4, 8, 8, and 12 damage with each respective pineapple. Cost: $32000 Description: One MOAP? Try five. Appearance: The Pineapple Farmer is holding a massive dark green cannon over his right shoulder that is three times its previous size. Additionally, he no longer has his gloves, has tan tans, a yellow shirt, and a pierce of wheat in his mouth. Strategy: There isn’t too much to say about this tower. Instead of one MOAP, you fire five each time the ability is active. So, keep using whatever strategy you were previously using. It is worth minor note that the base attack works better when combined with path 1, but path 3 should seriously be considered to handle the DDT rushes so don’t get path 1 just because it helps the base attack. Path 3 (Consistency) Tier 1 Faster Growth: Fires pineapples every 102 frames instead of every 120 frames. Cost: $350 Description: Grows pineapples faster allowing the Pineapple Farmer to attack 15% faster. Appearance: The Pineapple Farmer is now wearing a red and white flannel shirt. Strategy: By itself, this upgrade only offers a 15% damage output increase at 50% the cost of a Pineapple Farmer. However, this upgrade becomes truly powerful when combined with other upgrade paths and it works well to heavily boost the damage outputs of late tier farmers so as long as you’re willing to upgrade the Pineapple Farmer heavily, this upgrade will more than give you a fair return for your money. Additionally, it makes this tower less perceptible to being avoided by faster bloons and works well with rounding out the Pineapple farmer’s weaknesses. Tier 2 Vigilance: The Pineapple Farmer can detect camo bloons. Cost: $400 Description: Vigilance and hard work lets the Pineapple Farmer see camo bloons. Appearance: The Pineapple Farmer is now wearing blue suspenders. Strategy: There isn't too much to say about this tower. It's just one that removes a weakness from this tower and when combined with 4/0/2, allows this tower to pop all bloon types. However, this upgrade does have a few noteworthy uses. For example, if this tower’s ideal position is away from the ideal position of others and you can’t afford to waste any villages on him, then this upgrade lets him stand alone and pop camo bloons without wasting a ton of your hard earned cash on a new village. Tier 3 Pineapple Bloons: Converts to a blower machine that releases 3 monkey friendly bloons with 3 popping power each per volley that travel up the track at the speed of a lead bloon and pop 1 layer of each bloon they touch except for frozen or metal bloons. When they reach their pop limit, they explode like a pineapple would with all the traits of a pineapple from this tower. Additionally, this tower attacks even when there are no bloons in this tower’s range. 2/0/3 gives these bloons 1 popping power but give the explosions 24 popping power. Cost: $1200 Description: Who needs to stay in the front? Pineapple bloons float towards the entrance popping bloons along the way and are constantly produced even if there are no bloons in the Pineapple farmer’s radius. Appearance: The Pineapple Farmer is now wearing a white hard hat, a white shirt, a dark grey apron, grey gloves, and grey goggles. Furthermore, the pineapple cannon is replaced by a grey tripod pipe to the Pineapple Farmer’s right. The actual bloons look like normal bloons with a pineapple pattern on them. With 2/0/3, the pineapple bloons will have the same red or light blue color schemes. With 0/1/3 and 0/2/3, there will be or or two yellow stripes on the hard hat respectively. Strategy: If you have this build in mind, then it is best to place this tower near the back as that it can support you with a constant stream of friendly pineapple bloons. Aside from that, you should consider carefully what you want this tower to do because path 1 will let you freeze and burn bloons from across the map while path 2 can increase the amount of bloons per cluster to 4 and 5 with tiers 1 and 2 respectively. Tier 4 Mass Production: Pineapple bloon clusters are created every 50 frames. Cost: $2500 Description: Mass production doubles the attack speed. Appearance: The hard hat is now dark grey. Furthermore, there are four gears sticking out of the base of the pipe in the ordinal directions. Strategy: This is more or less the same as the last time. It is an all around support tower that can greatly benefit you when placed in the back and can help you polish up oncoming bloon waves with its explosive capabilities to the extent that your only major troubles will be MOAB class bloons, black bloons, and zebra bloons if you have a good enough defense in other areas. Tier 5 Blimp Production: Every 10th pineapple bloon produced is a pineapple blimp which has 300 popping power, drops a pineapple every 3rd pop with the trait of any pineapple belonging to this tower, travels the speed of a green bloon, and deals 10X damage to other MOAB class bloons. When its popping power runs out, it unleashes a 10 layer damage explosion with a 300% bomb tower bomb explosion radius. Cost: $42000 Description: Every so often, unleashes a devastating pineapple MOAB to crush the bloons. Appearance: The Pineapple Farmer is now wearing a dark grey suit and white tie. Additionally, he has black glasses, a yellow hardhat, is holding a brown clipboard in his right hand, and is holding a black pin in the other. As for the funnel, it is four times the size that it once was and is supported with six even spaced steel beams. The actual Pineapple MOAB looks similar to an actual MOAB except with a pineapple color scheme with the step on the tail section. With 2/0/5, the MOAB will have either a red or a light blue pineapple color scheme. Strategy: There isn’t too much to say about this upgrade except that it is a high burst damage final upgrade capable of stopping oncoming rushes but leaving you vulnerable in between spawns. Additionally, path 2 has greater preference over path 1 because with path 2, the Pineapple MOAB spawns every other volley instead of every third to fourth volley. Other than that, place this tower in the back and you will be fine. Monkey Knowledge (Primary) 1# Longer Delivery: Increases tower range by 5%. Requirements: None. Unlocks: Super Premium Cuts. 2# Super Premium Cuts: Once Premium Cuts is purchased, the last pineapple has an extra 5 popping power and an extra +10% blast radius. Requirements: Longer Delivery. Unlocks: Hard Shells. 3# Hard Shells: Pineapple Bloons can pop frozen bloons. Requirements: Super Premium Cuts, 8 points in Primary Knowledge. Unlocks: None. Credit * Thermoxin is partially responsible for making this. Credit to him for getting the ball rolling and or the grilled pineapple upgrade idea. Trivia Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers